


Append:9999-2

by Seraph_Years



Series: Disjointed Misc. [5]
Category: Overture (2020)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Summary: Takes place after Append:9999, and acts as a side-story to the events of Overture.
Series: Disjointed Misc. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146623





	Append:9999-2

EV01 - Synopsis  
  
Four days after that… event, Richard finds himself confronting another problem. An issue he’d never knew he’d confront. A figure that didn’t even look that mammal-like. Coming and going without a name, he’d attack Richard and attempt to stall him by any means necessary when he’d come anywhere near a Design. This being Richard, it troubled him. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? Why is he going specifically after him? What is his motive? Why is he so closely linked to the Designs?

At least Richard had the opportunity to replace his laser sword with a long, single-edged blade.

EV02 – The Mysterious Enemy

A peculiar one indeed. He wore green, translucent armor, possessed a flowing cape, equipped a shiny chrome helmet, and rarely spoke to his enemy. He preferred to strike menacing smiles instead as he attacked. His terrifying air carried over to his demeanor in combat as well. As for his weaponry, he wields whatever he carries with him. His sword brought fierce, forceful strikes to the battlefield. His nunchaku allowed him to introduce speed to his fighting skills. A staff kept his opponents back while exposing them to its three elements; fire, ice, and earth. Sometimes, his bare hands would suffice. This is not even counting his penchant for the arcane, frequently using combinations of what appeared to be Kitty Magic along with his regular attacks to keep his foes on edge.

He was christened the name “Bogey”.

Bogey’s fighting style would keep a bystander on the edge of their seat. He would often switch weapons to catch his opponents off-guard. For example, his somewhat telegraphed heavy sword attacks would be followed up by quick, graceful staff onslaughts coming before the speedy and stylish nunchaku strikes. It was a guessing game when it came to the whimsical, goofy, yet terrifyingly dangerous nature of Bogey.

EV03-A – Deadlocked

Richard saw himself locked in combat with that demonically skilled nemesis. Inside of a mysterious playing field said to be located at the apex of a place filled with glorious Designs, Richard got the feeling that this might be Bogey’s home field.

Cutting right to the chase, the two ran toward each other. They positioned their limbs in front of one another like boxers and started throwing hands. Their punches canceled each other out, each impact vibrating the entire battlefield. It tilted like a cube on a table, somehow not bothering their footing. Richard attempted a roundhouse kick, but Bogey blocks it and flips Richard backwards. Him being who he is, Richard lands perfectly on his two feet. He breaks out his sword and clashes with Bogey’s own. The clashing continues for countless seconds which seque into sequences of non-stop swordfighting. It was an absolutely restless period of combat between the two, with parries leading into counterattacks that moved at breakneck speeds. Richard counters a kick with the dancing cuts of a thousand blades.

Bogey still believes that there is no real stopping point with their quarrel, so he recovers from that blade blitz and grabs his enemy, throwing him to the opposite wall so hard that he appears to be absorbed into it. This, however, takes him to…

EV03–B – A Contest of Champions

Before he knew it, Richard was on the other side of the arena, this time sitting atop the real apex of the place with the Designs. It was a corridor of the Out There known as Stasis-Y.

Bogey appears from the cube and shatters it with a vertical blue beam of light. Slowly floating towards the platform, he appears to have assumed a new form between fights. His bulkier armor, star-dotted cape, robotic-looking helmet and unexpectedly deep voice put Richard through one state of mind.

“ _Well, I’m dead. Nice knowing you all.”_

Bogey’s sheer defenses meant Richard’s guns and sword did nothing to him at all. Feeling outrageously powerful, Bogey could kick Richard around like a soccer ball, grab him and toss him around, and unleash ludicrously powerful attacks.

From an earth-shaking telephone pole for a staff…

To a huge beam fired from space and a punch strong enough to send Richard to World B…

To a large battle tank obtained from a Design that randomly floated in Stasis-Y that Richard tried and failed miserably to obtain. The lightning flew from his paw but landed in Bogey’s hands almost through sheer power alone…

Inside the gray room, Richard had only one option left. Back up and retreat. There was no paying the price here. He evades Bogey’s machine gun by running up the wall, but by the time he lands, Bogey pulls out another trick. He launches a green boomerang from his arm, dubbed “Magic Trigger”. This knocks out Richard, putting him in an easily malleable state…

EV04 – Surprise!

“You’re a gullible one, you know that?”

Bogey’s voice changed around a lot when he flips up his helmet to reveal Taylor’s familiar muzzle. They were still in the gray room, and Richard was hanging upside down by a rope.

"Didn't know it was ME, did you?" he says, complete with the exaggerated paw motions.

“Taylor? Why were you after me?!”

“Dude, I had five days to mess with you in the best possible way. Taking you to Stasis-Y to test out your skills for so long… Stealing a Design that I could tell by the look on your face you felt rightfully belonged to you… I could list my magic tricks all day.”  
“Showing me the efforts of that ‘ultimate warrior’… Rozanne, was it? Why did--”

“Oh, that? Please, dude, that old schema felt like wearing a fossil.”

“Huh? What’s a schema?”

“Mixing Form. Equip the styles used by those you favor, and it feels like you’re actually stepping in their tracks! Do you know how crazy it feels to pull off so many stylish stunts?”

“Did you want to make me depressed, pulling off stuff Rozanne herself would sneeze at?”

“Depressed? **Depressed?** The Twosides out there, I murder those b__ches for a living. A killing, perhaps. I would in no way, form, or fashion side with them. They owe me and the Out There an apology for making people suicidal. Such attitudes make me sick. ANYWAYS, I’ve got two schemas with me. “Ultimate Warrior,” which is about nine months old at this point, and “Other Side of the World,” which is more of my flavor of spice. Kicking you around like that in Stasis-Y felt exhilarating. You would never be able to match that kind of skill in an actual fight.”

“Not unless you taught me.”

“Well, look at that. We have a genius hanging from a six-foot rope over here. I won’t show you those ropes anymore, but I have another set to show you right around the corner…”

The rope was cut. Richard follows Taylor elsewhere...


End file.
